The present invention relates to portable support structures for use in temporary fixtures such as trade shows and conventions, and particularly to a portable folding truss system having hinging side elements.
Commercial displays such as those used in trade show booths require strong structures that can be easily transported and configurable in a wide variety of forms. Such structures need to be lightweight, portable, and able to be quickly set up and broken down.
Prior art solutions have utilized truss members with folding elements that utilize rigid wall members coupled with rotatable wall members. The rotatable side members allow the truss to collapse. The trusses include internal diagonal pivoting members that serve to lock the truss into an open position. Although useful in some applications, this approach has deficiencies.
Using differently designed rigid and rotatable wall members as in prior art solutions increases the inventory of piece parts needed to build the truss, thereby making the truss more complicated and expensive to manufacture. Also, the non-symmetry of the assembled structure (due to the non-rigidity of the rotatable wall members) gives such a truss non-uniform load bearing characteristics when deployed horizontally. Therefore, if the user is not careful and/or cognizant of the requirement for a certain orientation, a structure according to the prior art design might be deployed in an unsafe manner with potentially catastrophic results. What is needed is a collapsible/foldable truss member that is strong, easily fabricated and easily assembled into a temporary or permanent structure for a commercial display or other structural application. What is further needed is a truss member that can be configured to provide horizontal support regardless of the truss member""s orientation. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a foldable truss member having a plurality of adjacently connected side members together forming a peripheral boundary of the truss member. Each side member includes an elongated support member with a side surface and a first end and a bridging member fixably connected to the side surface of the support member at an attachment point of the support member. The bridging member has an extension at an edge of the bridge member opposite the attachment point. A plurality of hinge members pivotably joins the extension of each side member to the support member of the adjacent side member. Each hinge member allows relative rotation of adjacent side members. The truss member further includes a locking frame with a plurality of locking members. Each locking member is attachable at the first end of at least two of the side members. The attached locking frame prevents relative rotation of adjacent side members.
Each bridging member may include a sawtooth-shaped member having a first and second set of oppositely disposed peaks. The first set of peaks is attached to the attachment point of the associated support member. The extensions of each bridging member are formed by the second set of peaks.
The first ends of the side members may be configured to include a recess. Each of the locking members of the locking frame may include a locking post, the locking posts receivable into the recesses of the side members. The locking frame can be made lockable with the first ends of the side members. In one configuration, at least one locking member of the locking frame further includes a locking hole. The first end of the associated side member further also includes a locking hole. The locking frame is attachable with the first ends of the side members so that the locking hole of the locking member is in alignment with the locking hole of the associated side member. An elongated interference member can be passed through the locking holes of the locking member and the associated side member to prevent relative motion of the side member with respect to the locking frame.
At least one of the hinge members can be configured to resist relative rotation of the associated extension at the deployed configuration of the truss member. A hinge member may include an increased friction to resist relative rotation of the associated extension at the deployed configuration of the truss member. A hinge member may include a feature to elastically deform the associated extension to resist relative rotation of the associated extension at the deployed configuration of the truss member.
Each hinge member may include a mounting surface and a hinge channel breaking a portion of the mounting surface. The extensions of the bridging member of the adjacent side member are locatable within the hinge channel. The mounting surfaces fixably attach to the support members. The hinge channel of each of the hinge members may further include a first and second end, and the first and second ends are flared.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a foldable truss member includes a plurality of side member means. Each side member means has a receiving means located at a lower edge of the side member means. The side member means are adjacently arranged so that the lower edges of the adjacently arranged side member means form a closed shape. A plurality of pivoting means are connected between adjacently arranged side member means. The pivoting means allow relative rotation between adjacently arranged side member means so that the side member means are foldable into a substantially flat assembly. A frame locking means is attachable to the receiving means of the side member means to rigidly couple the side member means.
Each of the side member means may include a sawtooth-shaped member and an elongated support member. The sawtooth-shaped member has a first and second set of oppositely disposed peaks. The first set of peaks is fixably attached to the support member. The second set of peaks form hinge extensions of the side members. The hinge extensions pivotably attach to the associated pivoting means. Each of the pivoting means may include a mounting surface and a hinge channel breaking a portion of the mounting surface. The mounting surface of each of the pivoting means fixably attaches to the support member of each of the side member means. The hinge extension of the adjacent side member means is locatable within the hinge channel. The hinging means may include friction means to resist relative rotation between adjacently connected side member means at a deployed configuration of the truss member. The hinging means may include elastic deformation means to resist relative rotation between adjacently connected side member means by elastically deforming a portion of the side member means at a deployed configuration of the truss member.
In one configuration, the receiving means of the side member means are slidably interfacable with the frame locking means. A fastening means for lockably fastening the frame locking means to the receiving means of the side member means.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a foldable display structure, includes first and second truss members as described hereinabove. The locking frame includes a first and second side, a first set of locking members on the first side, and a second set of locking members on the second side. The locking frame is disposed between the first and second truss members. The first set of locking members are removably connected to the first ends of the first truss member, and the second set of locking members removably connected with the first ends of the second truss member.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of assembling a display structure involves forming a first and second truss member by adjacently coupling a set of four side members to form a peripheral boundary for each of the truss members. Each of the side members includes an elongated edge pivotably attached to the adjacent side member. The adjacent side members are relatively rotated the about the elongated edges so that the peripheral boundaries of the truss members are substantially rectangular. A receiving edge of at least two of the side members of the first truss member are slidably attached to a locking frame to make the first truss member rigid. A receiving edge of at least two of the side members of the second truss member are slidably attached to the locking frame to rigidly couple the first truss member to the second truss member.
The method may further involve attaching a fastening member to the first and/or second truss member and the locking frame to create a positive mechanical engagement therebetween. Forming a first and second truss member may further involve coupling an extension of each side member to an attachment point of the adjacent side member with a hinge member. Further, forming a first and second truss member may involve trapping the extension of each side member between the attachment point of the adjacent side member and a hinge channel of the hinge member.
In one aspect of the method, putting the side members of the truss members in a deployed configuration further involves relatively rotating the adjacent side members until a resistance to relative rotation is encountered between the hinge members and the associated extensions coupled therein. Putting the side members of the truss members in a deployed position may involve relatively rotating the adjacent side members through an intermediate position where a resistance to relative rotation is encountered between the hinge members and the associated extensions coupled therein, the relative resistance to rotation decreasing at the deployed configuration of the truss member.